The toothbrush, A Burzek Story
by Sarrabr4
Summary: Alright so I wrote this one shot for a contest but it's my take on the toothbrush SL between Burgess and Lindsay and how I would have liked it to be.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my imagination.

 **a/n:** Alright so on a few occasions in the past week, I've watched PD live even though I was very tired and then I woke up in the morning to find my twitter account attacked by my online friends saying I should enter a contest about a Burzek story so here is my version of the forgotten toothbrush, I hope you guys like it :)

* * *

After spending her evening at Molly's with the girls, Kim decided to head back to her place. She sat in her car and to say that she was sober wasn't the exact truth but she felt fine to drive so she looked in her mirror to make sure the coast was clear and she drove off. Her mind kept taking her back to past conversations with Erin about her forgotten toothbrush at Adam's place. She kept hearing her say to forget about it and to just buy a new one, something that Erin had done for her already and yet it kept nagging away at her. She looked at the small bag on her passenger seat and her sensory memory reminded her of all the times Adam had touched or talked to her in the past week and her heart felt the pain she was trying to keep at bay. Without even realizing what had happened, she was driving the familiar streets that lead to Adam's appartement. She parked her car and looked up at the lit window where Adam's place was and after minutes of battling her own doubts, she killed the engine and got out, going inside, through the halls and up the stairs to end up facing his door.

Every time she tried knocking, she brought her hand down only to try to park up the courage to actually do it and finally, she breathed out a heavy breath and knocked four times and waited. Her heart started beeting faster and she bounced on her feet and turned around to leave, her courage now gone when the front door opened to reveal Adam standing there in his pyjama bottoms and a simple t-shirt, his hair a mess.

"Kim?" He was obviously surprised to see her on the other side of his door.

"I shouldn't have come here." But Adam wasn't about to let her go that easily.

"Don't go." He gently pulled on her hand to stop her from leaving.

"This was a mistake." She whispered tugging lightly to get out of his grasp.

"Please, stay." He had missed her so much and even if it was just for a few minutes, he wanted, no, he needed to have her close to him. Kim searched his eyes and finally decided to stay.

"Just for a little bit." She blushed, her eyes looking down as she stepped over the threshold.

"Can I get you anything darling?" He heard the deep intake of breath coming from her throat as the words came out of his mouth. It was out of habit when he was with her and he had missed it.

"I'll just take some water." She didn't trust herself to take anything other than water afraid that she would do something in a more intoxicated state. Adam let her remove her coat as he went to the fridge to grab a bottle of water for her.

Kim stood still, looking around, as if looking to see if anything had changed since the last time she had been there and apart from things here and there, it was exactly the same.

"It's still your place." He pulled her out of her thoughts, as if he had read her mind.

"Adam, don't do that. It's not why I'm here."

"Why did you come?" He wasn't mad and he wasn't trying to make her leave faster, afraid his heart would break more when she did but he was really just wondering why she had showed up at his place.

"I. It's stupid." She chuckled, thinking her reason why she was there. "I forgot my toothbrush." She blushed for a reason unknown to her and after a few seconds, Adam gave a throaty laugh.

"Your toothbrush?" He looked at her with a teasing glint in his eyes. "You could have just bought a new one." The fact that he was laughing at her annoyed her and a new fire grew in her chest.

"What's so funny about that? It's a sonic toothbrush. I'd be crazy to just leave it here." She protested as a soft chuckled escaped Adam's lips, angering her just a little bit. "Just give it back to me so I can leave." He saw the hurt look cross quickly in her eyes and he turned around to go get what she had come here for. When he returned, she had already put her coat back on, ready to leave as soon as her toothbrush was in her hand.

"Here you go Kim." He handed it to her and her slender fingers wrapped around it, Adam keeping a grip on it as well.

"Give it to me." She refused to do as she asked and she was determined not to back down until she had what she had come here for and suddenly, he pulled her to him and his lips crashed against hers in a searing kiss. He had missed the feeling of her lips on his and she gave into the kiss, their tongues battling for control until Kim took over control of herself again.

"What are you doing Adam." She pulled away from him, her toothbrush firmly in her grasp and the both of them looking for air.

"I wanted to."

"You shouldn't have done that." She breathed out and in the blink of an eye, she was back in his arms, her lips on his and her arms around his neck. Their movements were frantic and quickly, they started undressing each other and without even knowing it, they had made it to the bedroom, both stumbling on the mattress. They ended up between the sheets, making love, the rest of the world around them falling away, leaving just the two of them in it.

After hours of reconnected, they snuggled together in bed. "I'm sorry." Adam whispered, breaking the silence between them.

"Sorry for what?" Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he regretting what had just happened?"

"Sorry for being an ass. Sorry for bailing out on meeting your mom and I'm sorry for having been a bad fiancé." The look on his face was sincere and she slowly kissed him.

"And I'm sorry for putting so much pressure on you to get married."

"You were right when you said that i was scared but you were never forcing me to be tied down. I want to be tied down to you. I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled at him. They stayed up a little while longer before they finally fell asleep in each other's arms, looking forward to a new beginning.

* * *

 **A/n:** Oh well here it is. I know it's not very long but for the purpose of the contest, I felt it needed to be short for Marina and Paddy to be able to film it hihi. I hope you guys like it though and please take a few minutes to review. - Sarra


End file.
